Stand By Me
by DecaTilde
Summary: Vinny, now a member of the Griffin family (again), finds a stray dog and invites her into his home. Meanwhile, a sibling rivalry between Stewie and Bertram begins again, and the former gains an unexpected ally while the latter devises his ultimate plan. Sequel to "Breakaway" based on hopeless-romance45's (a.k.a. "Villains' Bad Girl") Family Guy universe.
1. Freedom

_Stand By Me_

a _Family Guy_ fanfic based on Villains' Bad Girl's universe

by LDEJRuff

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Hey, everyone. Welcome to the next fanfic. Let's hope this one turns out as good as "Breakaway"._

* * *

Prologue - Freedom

* * *

 _"Oh, Barbara," a young Collie girl puppy quivered. "I'm scared. Where are you? I need you." She looked behind herself. "We_ _ **all**_ _need you."_

 _She was inside a wooden crate with her two litter-mate sisters. Like her, they, too, were scared._

 _"If you don't come back soon, Barbara," she continued, "we'll starve."_

 _We're at an illegal dog-fighting ring. Another match was just about to begin. The contenders of the match were a Pitbull and an also-scared Border Collie. And this was no ordinary Border Collie. It was New Brian, who was brought back from the dead somehow. Strangely, there were no scars on him. He still wore his maroon-colored kerchief around his neck, though. The bell was about to ring when..._

 _"STOP!" the referee called. "We had just received word that James, our ring's owner, has been found guilty. Therefore, the ring is, as of this moment, officially shut down, which means that this and any further matches of the ring are all cancelled!"_

 _New Brian had sighed with relief, as did the collie puppies. They had just been freed._

* * *

 _"I never thought that my sisters and I would live to see the day," the Collie puppy addressed New Brian._

 _"Me, neither, Sheridan," New Brian addressed back. "I was just on the verge of losing another life."_

 _The four dogs were at an alley, celebrating their freedom._

 _"Wait," Sheridan halted. "You've lost lives before?"_

 _"Yeah," New Brian admitted. "You don't want to know how I lost my_ _ **last**_ _life. You girls wouldn't understand."_

 _"Boy," Sheridan began, "and I thought only_ _ **cats**_ _had more lives." Pause. "Anyway, thank you for being there for us, Daddy."_

 _New Brian nodded in agreement. "Now all we have to do is find your mother so we can be together again."_

 _"Not if_ _ **I**_ _have anything to say about it, NB."_

 _A voice that sounded very similar to_ _Toy Story_ _actor Wallace Shawn got their attention. New Brian and the Collie puppies looked behind themselves, only to see a small football-headed figure with short red hair, wearing an orange shirt, lilac pants and yellow shoes._

 _"B-Bertram?" New Brian staggered, eyes widened. "What are_ _ **you**_ _doing here? And... how did you find me?"_

 _"Oh," Bertram began, "just wanted to locate you. Now that James Woods is out of the way, I just wanted to take you home with me. That is to say, I've got you, pretty boy, and your little daughters, too."_

 _Sheridan ran off on her fours._

 _"Sheridan!" New Brian called._

 _"No matter," Bertram shrugged. "I'll have to make do with what I have."_

 _New Brian held the remaining two puppies close, fearing the worst, as the lone Sheridan ran away, hearing Bertram cackle._

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Yeah, VBG didn't write an adaptation of the Season 9 episode "The Big Bang Theory", meaning that Stewie has_ _ **not**_ _killed Bertram. What's going to happen to Sheridan? And how was New Brian brought back from the dead? These questions will be answered as the story progresses..._

 _Told you that I was going to retcon the supposed sequel to "My Sacrifice", "Grow Up", and that I'd have something planned for Sheridan._


	2. Dames and Comics

Chapter 1 - Dames and Comics

* * *

Some time had passed since then.

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. Vinny, who had become a member of the Griffin family (again), was inside the Quahog Mini-Mart to look for some food for Janet and Jonathan, the second litter of his older brother and sister-in-law.

"Finding anything you want, Vinny?" Chris, who was working at the store, called.

"Yeah, Hat Boy," Vinny addressed back.

Vinny kept on looking until he spotted a book nook, and what caught his eye was a certain comic book from Japan, or "manga" as they call it.

"Hmmm," he said, impressed. "Hadn't read _that_ series in a while, 'specially not since I was adopted." He started to address Chris again. "Hey, Hat Boy, since when have you guys had a book nook?"

"A few weeks ago," Chris replied. "I see you've taken quite a liking to this comic book."

"Oh, yeah," Vinny agreed. "When I was Leo's dog, I used to read a chapter of that comic series every day. I've enjoyed the adventures the main characters have had, especially when they went up into space and had to fight off that reptilian alien who wanted to live forever. I think it's about time I started reading that comic series again."

"If you like," Chris began, "I'll buy a copy of that book for you, while you continue looking for food for your niece and nephew."

"Thanks, Hat Boy," Vinny replied. "You're a great owner's kid."

After giving Chris a hug, Vinny continued to look for food.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the park, Stewie was busy playing with his teddy bear, Rupert. Lois was sitting on a bench reading a book.

"Hey, Stewie."

An all-too-familiar voice got his attention, and he was shocked to see who it belonged to.

"Oh, my God," he gasped. "Olivia? Is that you?"

The little blonde girl in question wearing a pink dress and a hair bow approached him.

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "I got word from Lenny's, the company that makes Tasty Juice, that Chuck Berry died recently. And I hear that they're looking for a new spokesperson to replace him."

"You know, Livs, the last time I saw you, you and Victor were inside a burning playhouse," Stewie notified. "How did you two get out?"

Olivia sighed. "It's a long story, I shouldn't tell you. Anyway, what's going on with _you_? Anything different happen lately?"

Stewie looked down sadly. "My dog, Brian, had died."

Olivia's eyes widened. "Oh," she responded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Did your family get a new dog?"

"Yes," Stewie nodded before noticing something. "And he's coming in his Taurus right now."

Said Taurus parked at the driveway of the park, and out of the driver's-side door came Vinny.

"Hey, Stews!" Vinny called, walking to the two children. "Oh, I see you have a friend to play with."

"Vinny," Stewie began, "I'd like you to meet my ex-girlfriend, Olivia Fuller."

"Nice to meet you, Vinny," Olivia greeted, offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet _you_ , too," Vinny replied.

"Stewie informed me that his previous dog, Brian, had died, and that you're taking his place."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'take his place,' exactly," Vinny shook his head. "He was my older brother, and I'm doing my best to take care of his puppies."

"Puppies?" Olivia repeated, wide-eyed. "You mean, he mated with a girl dog?"

"Yeah," Vinny nodded. " _She_ died, too. So, I kept my promise to take care of them, and to raise them like they were my own."

Just then, soft whimpering got the attention of the three.

"What's that sound?" Stewie asked.

"I dunno," Vinny shrugged.

"I think it's coming from inside that tree stump," Olivia pointed. "Follow me."

Olivia ran to the stump, and Stewie and Vinny followed her. The trio stopped to see a grown girl Collie, curled up and shivering.

"Are you okay?" Vinny asked the Collie.

She looked up to see his face.

"Please, don't hurt me," the Collie shuddered in a voice that resembled either Megara's (from _Hercules_ ) or Lin's (from _Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi_ / _Spirited Away_ ).

"Relax," Vinny assured. "We ain't gonna hurt you."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "We followed the sound of your whimpering and found you."

"We just wanna help," Vinny offered.

"Help?" the Collie repeated.

"Yeah," Vinny answered.

The Collie looked up at him, unsure, and got up on her two back legs.

"You sure you aren't going to hurt me?"

Vinny nodded. "I swear."

The Collie slowly smiled.

"I'm Vinny, Vinny Griffin," he introduced himself to her. "And this is my owner's youngest son, Stewie, and his friend, Olivia Fuller."

Pause.

"Sheridan," the Collie replied.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Whoa, this sounds vaguely familiar. What does this remind you all of?_

 _Also, since VBG didn't say who she wanted Sheridan to be voiced by if she were to pick an actor or actress, I would definitely pick Susan Egan, who played Belle in the Broadway musical adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. Fun fact: She voiced Meg in Hercules and Lin in the English-dubbed version of Spirited Away, which is a Hayao Miyazaki film._


	3. Home

Chapter 2 - Home

* * *

Vinny drove his Taurus all the way to the Griffin household with Stewie, Olivia, and Sheridan riding in the backseat. Lois said it was all right for Vinny to bring Sheridan in.

"This is where you live?" Sheridan asked Vinny.

"Yeah," Vinny nodded. "Been living here since... well, since my big brother died. I'm taking care of the kids he conceived."

With that, he hopped out of the driver's seat, allowed Sheridan to hop out, and let Stewie and Olivia in for their play date. Vinny got a surprise welcome when he opened the door.

"Uncle Vinny's home!" a voice that sounded like Julius Jr. shouted in excitement.

"Yay, Uncle Vinny's home!" shouted another voice, this time sounding like Henry Hugglemonster.

The owners of the voices, Janet and Jonathan, ran up to hug their uncle. Janet wore a pink collar while Jonathan wore one in sky blue.

"Hey, kids," Vinny greeted.

"Did you get us anything?" Jonathan asked.

"I did," pulling out a couple bags of puppy kibble. "Of course, that ain't _all_ I brought with me. I brought a someone from the park with me."

With that, Vinny guided Sheridan into the living room. This brought shock and confusion to the twins' faces.

"You brought home a girl dog with you, Uncle Vinny?" Jonathan asked.

"Does this mean that she's your girlfriend?" Janet added.

"Sheridan ain't my girlfriend, at least, not yet," Vinny shook his head. "I just found her scared in the park. I just figured that she'd need a little company."

"Oh," Jonathan said as Stewie and Olivia came in.

"So," Olivia began, looking at the twins, "these must be Janet and Jonathan." She greeted the two dogs. "Hi, I'm Olivia, Stewie's friend."

"Hi, Olivia," Janet greeted back.

As Stewie, Olivia, Janet and Jonathan got upstairs to play in Stewie's room, Vinny couldn't help but notice that Sheridan was a little worried.

"Cheer up, Sheridan," Vinny assured. "It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." He began to break out in song, then...

 _"I hope that we'll be friends,_

 _Though you don't know me yet._

 _If anyone can make the most of living here,_

 _I bet it's you._

 _And I think that what is right for you I'll do._

 _And who knows?_

 _You may find home here, too."_

"Home?" Sheridan repeated.

"Home," Vinny nodded. "Mi casa es su casa."

Sheridan shuddered as she, too, sang.

 _"Is this home?_

 _Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

 _Always thought that a home_

 _could be dark and cold._

 _I was told, 'home would be where the heart is',_

 _even when we grow old._

 _I thought it wasn't easy, fearing the reason why_

 _my heart's far, far away, home's a lie."_

Sheridan then thought about her days in the kennels.

 _"And to think that I thought_

 _of the life that I knew lately._

 _But I'm not going back_

 _to that cruel and tragic place."_

Vinny answered...

 _"Yes, it's home._

 _You can stay for a day or forever._

 _So digressed from the home_

 _that you knew back then."_

 _"I knew when,_ _when my life has been altered once._

 _Can it change again?"_

 _"Well, maybe I can change you._

 _That much I guarantee._

 _If it's all that you need, you're with me."_

The two dogs then sang to each other in harmony, as Sheridan felt a little happier.

 _"And who knows?_

 _You/I may find home so free."_

Sheridan then hugged Vinny.

"Thank you, Vinny," she whispered.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The song used for this chapter is "Home", written by Alan Menkin originally for the Broadway musical adaptation of  Beauty and the Beast. I've decided to provide my own lyrics to better fit the beginning friendship between Vinny and Sheridan. I'll be adding another Alan Menkin song to the fanfic later._

 _And if actors had to be picked for the two puppies, I'd pick E.G. Daily (Tommy Pickles from Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Jonathan, and Lara Jill Miller (Widget from Wow Wow Wubbzy) as Janet._


	4. Sheridan's Story, and Barbara

Chapter 3 - Sheridan's Story, and Barbara

* * *

It wasn't long before Peter came home, when Lois had told him about Vinny bringing Sheridan home with him.

"So, he did exactly what Brian did for Barbara?" Peter replied. "Boy, I bet that pretty soon, flying pigs are going to play croquet over the whole situation."

 **Cutaway:** We are on a cloud where a couple winged pigs held croquet mallets and played a game of croquet.

"So," one of the pigs addressed, "did you hear the news that Vinny Griffin brought home a girl dog with him?"

"Sure did," the other pig replied. "Maybe if he treats her right, she'll stay with him for a long time."

Back to the living room.

"So, Vinny," Peter addressed, "what made you decide to bring Sheridan home with you?"

"Well, you see..." Vinny started to say.

"Actually," Sheridan interrupted, " _I_ should be the one to tell my story."

Everyone in the room, even Meg and Chris, whom Peter brought home from work, gathered around.

"My father, a grey Border Collie wearing a maroon kerchief, mated a girl Collie, my mother, some time ago, and conceived a litter of three. Those three were me and my sisters, Anna and Bella. We lived a happy life, until one day, while my mother was looking for food for us, when that jerk of a mad man captured me, my father and sisters. He brought us to the dog fights that day, when we were still puppies. It was awful, being kept in wooden cages, stuffed with other dogs there. We were separated from our father, who was kept in another cage. That jerk wouldn't feed us, and made us fight the larger and older dogs. It was every dog for themselves. That was before...she stood up to him. Her name... was Barbara." That bit of information widened everyone's eyes; Vinny's ears perked. "She used to take care of me and my sisters, and even befriend my father, when everyone else ignored us. She'd give up her food for us, and said that she'd always take care of us." She began to break down then. "One night, she was taken out to fight...and she never came back. I kept on hoping she'd return for us since, until that jerk was arrested, and we were all freed. Soon, my sisters and I were reunited with our father, until that maniacal redhead baby genius came and captured my father and sisters. I ran for my life, but I never saw them again."

Everyone else was speechless.

"Gee," Peter responded. "We, too, had a grey Border Collie with a maroon kerchief. He was chopped up and put in the garbage in an act of suicide, on account of his demons killing him from the inside."

"I assume that he couldn't have been your father, Sheridan," Lois added.

"No," Sheridan agreed, crossing her arms. "I guess not."

"Uh, Sheridan," Vinny began, "quick question. This Barbara... she wouldn't happen to be a Basque Shepherd, would she?"

"Yes, she is," Sheridan nodded. "You know her?"

Vinny gulped. _"Crap,"_ he thought. _"It's no wonder she fought so hard before she died."_ He then said aloud, "I _did_ know her."

"What happened to her?"

"She...died recently," Vinny sadly answered.

Sheridan gasped, horrified. "H...how?"

"Heart attack," Vinny replied. "It was out of grief because of her missing her mate, Brian, after he got run over and killed. He was the Griffins' previous family dog before me, _and_ my older brother."

"The dog who was there for me mated with a family dog, and died out of grief?" Sheridan shuddered.

"That and her overeating," Vinny admitted. "When I came to fill in the void, she and her first litter didn't like me at all, when they were alive. Her second litter, Janet and Jonathan, however, adore me, and I'm doing my best to be a good uncle to them."

Sheridan shed even more tears, and tried to avoid choking up. "Where is Barbara buried?"

* * *

Vinny drove his Taurus over to the pet cemetery where Brian, Barbara, Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus were buried. After Vinny got her out of the car, Sheridan held back as she saw the grave markers. Vinny nodded as Sheridan turned to him. Sheridan ran to Barbara's grave in tears.

"Oh, Barbara," she said. "Why? Why did you abandon us after all this time? Why did you abandon _me_? I thought you were killed, but I later found out that you were married with pups of your own! It's just not fair!"

As Sheridan broke down, Vinny could tell how understandably sad she was. He then walked closer to her, slowly, and laid a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sheridan," Vinny assured. " _I'm_ here for you now, and would never abandon you. I promise."

Again, Sheridan slowly smiled at him, as those words made her feel better. She then hugged him.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Most of Sheridan's story is from "Grow Up"._


	5. New Brian

Chapter 4 - New Brian

* * *

Unknown to anyone in the living room who heard Sheridan's story, Stewie had overheard on the stairs. On the part where Sheridan mentioned her father, Stewie feared the worst.

While Vinny sent Sheridan to the pet cemetery, Stewie got on his computer for information about Sheridan's father. It was a good thing he had sheds of Sheridan's fur on his overalls from when Vinny brought her over, so he could do the analysis.

"What are you doing, Stewie?" Olivia asked, getting his attention.

"I overheard Sheridan's story, Olivia," Stewie answered. "When I heard about her father being a grey Border Collie wearing a maroon kerchief, I felt that something must be off. So, I'm doing an analysis of who Sheridan's father is."

"Why?"

"Well, my family had a grey Border Collie who wore a maroon kerchief. I just hope it's not who I think it is."

"You think it could be a coincidence?"

Just then, his computer dinged, and what he saw on the screen shocked him.

"Oh, no," he gasped. "It can't be."

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"Sheridan's father...is New Brian!"

On this, he showed Olivia the screen. The grey fur. The maroon kerchief. They were the exact match.

"You know him?"

"My family used to own him!" Stewie shrugged. "He intended to replace Brian in 2008, but I put a stop to it!"

"What did you do to him?"

"I...I killed him for humping my teddy bear, Rupert!"

Olivia was horrified.

"You...you killed Sheridan's father?"

"I'm afraid so, Olivia," Stewie nodded. "But we must never reveal that information to anyone else, not even Vinny or Sheridan. They'd be really mad at me."

"You still have Rupert with you?"

"Yes," Stewie replied. "There are still some scented hints of dog semen on him."

* * *

Unknown to either Stewie or Olivia, the dog in question was alive and well. However, he, along with Anna and Bella, were chained on the wrists and ankles, in the basement of a house.

"It's been three years since I caught you, N.B.," Bertram's voice perked New Brian up. "And still no sign of your errant daughter to be found."

"What do _you_ care, Bertram?" New Brian growled as the baby paced back and forth in front of him. "You'll never find her. She may be long gone, or looking for her mother, either one."

"There are dozens of Collies out in Quahog," Bertram replied. "It may have taken weeks or months for her to find that mate of yours. Anyway, I'm planning to deliver my most diabolical scheme yet. Sure, it's been done on other people before, but not from a baby."

New Brian smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe you should read one of your books, Bertram," New Brian replied.

Minutes had passed, and Bertram read every book he owned, even pop-up books and nursery rhymes. Finally, when he read a certain book, he was shocked upon stopping at a page.

"No," he feared. "How can this be? I have a missing page!"

"That's right, Bertram," New Brian replied. "While my mate's first litter was born, I tore a page from that book and hid it inside the tag on Sheridan's collar."

"Hmmm, very clever," Bertram grinned. "But not clever enough. When I find that daughter of yours, I'm going to take that page out of the tag, tape it back in the book, and begin my ultimate scheme."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hmph," Bertram disagreed. "Try and stop me."

As Bertram walked out of the basement of his house, Anna looked at New Brian with a worried look.

"Daddy, what _is_ his scheme?" she asked him. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Anna," New Brian assured. "Bertram won't find her, I promise."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _If I were to pick a voice actress for Anna, it'd be Ashley Johnson (Terra in_ _Teen Titans_ _and_ _Teen Titans GO!_ _)._


	6. Miss Independent?

Chapter 5 - Miss Independent?

* * *

Later that night, Vinny drove Sheridan back to the Griffin house. It was getting close to Stewie's bedtime, and Lois had already called Mrs. Fuller to pick Olivia up, because their play date was almost over.

"Thanks for letting me know about what happened to Barbara, Vinny," Sheridan said.

"Hey," Vinny shrugged, "you revealed some stuff I didn't even know about her. If she were still alive, I'd give that sister-in-law of mine a piece of my mind for not telling me about the dog fights."

"Easy there, hotshot," Sheridan calmed. "I'm sure that wherever her spirit may be, she'll have realized that she forgot all about me."

Just then, Mrs. Fuller's car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey," Vinny addressed Mrs. Fuller as she got out of the car. "You must be here to pick Olivia up, I presume."

Mrs. Fuller nodded.

Lois opened the door and greeted Mrs. Fuller, holding a nearly-sleeping Olivia.

"She wasn't any trouble during the play date," Lois whispered, handing a then awake Olivia to her mother.

"Thank you, Mrs. Griffin, for letting me play with Stewie," Olivia congratulated Lois.

"You're welcome, Olivia," Lois replied. "Come back and visit anytime."

She then noticed Vinny and Sheridan as the Fullers left.

"Hey, Vinny, hey, Sheridan," she continued to the dogs.

"Hey, Lois," Vinny greeted back.

The three went inside the house then.

"You can help yourself to anything you like, Sheridan," Vinny whispered to her. "I'll be upstairs getting Janet, Jonathan and myself ready for bed."

"Thanks, Vinny," Sheridan replied. "See you upstairs."

As the two dogs waved to each other, Sheridan started to feel a little sad, and later lowered her eyebrows a little.

 _"Eh, what are you going to do?"_ Sheridan thought to herself as she looked out the window. _"I'm pretty much a loner these days. I do things my own way, and that's pretty much how I like it. I've lived through without Barbara when I was freed from the fight club, and I'll live through without her still. After all, until I free my father and sisters from this Bertram kid, there's only one person I can depend on. And that person...is myself."_ She then looked up the stairway. _"Maybe I'll need Vinny to help me, maybe not, but you know what they say, nobody knows what the future holds."_

* * *

As Sheridan went upstairs after getting a dog biscuit for herself, Stewie, in his crib and pajamas, looked at her guiltily.

 _"What am I going to do?"_ he thought. _"If Sheridan ever learned that I killed her father, she'd be angry at me, so angry that she'd leave Vinny for another dog and move on with her life. But Olivia and I made a promise not to reveal that information to her."_ He then snuggled Rupert and went to sleep. _"Soon, it'll be morning, and we can all go on with our lives."_

* * *

Sheridan laid her violet collar, which was hidden inside her neck fur, on the desk inside the attic, next to Vinny and the second litter's beds. Vinny, who was also collarless, noticed Sheridan's collar.

"Where'd you get that collar, Sheridan?" Vinny asked.

"I've had it since my father gave it to me," Sheridan replied. "It has a gold heart-shaped tag on it. I've had it for as long as I can remember."

"Hmmm," Vinny smiled. "You can sleep with me on this bed if you want."

Sheridan smiled back.

"I'd like that."

And with that, Sheridan laid a cover over herself.

"Good night, Sheridan," Vinny whispered.

"Good night, Vinny," Sheridan whispered back before looking away with a guilty look. _"And good night to you, Daddy,"_ she thought. _"Wherever you are, I'll free you, and Anna and Bella, from Bertram's grasp."_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Is Sheridan going to find New Brian, Anna and Bella by herself? We'll find out later on..._


	7. Author's Note

_Author's Note: No, this isn't about hiatuses or discontinuities. This is just a short break. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be dedicating this  Family Guy fanfic In Memoriam to the late Adam West, who played the Mayor of Quahog with the same name and caricature, and...who passed away last Friday night due to leukemia._

 _Adam West_

 _(1928-2017)_

 _I'll get back to writing more chapters for this fanfic shortly, even though I_ _ **have** already_ _written Chapter 7; it will be submitted with Chapter 6 soon._


	8. A Weakness

Chapter 6 - A Weakness

* * *

The following morning, Sheridan awoke to a surprise. There was a bowl of kibble in front of her, along with a glass of water.

"Morning, Sheridan," Vinny greeted, his collar put on again.

"Vinny?" Sheridan began. "What's this?"

"Just thought I'd serve you some breakfast," Vinny replied. "Janet and Jonathan are gettin' ready for preschool. Sure, they may seem like they're five years old, but they're actually few months old."

"Thanks for the lecture, Vinny," Sheridan said. "And Stewie?"

"Lois is preparing _him_ for preschool, too," Vinny answered. "He already had _his_ breakfast, so I'd do the same for you."

Sheridan was pretty impressed.

 _"Boy,"_ she thought as Vinny got ready for his big day ahead. _"I never thought that a dog like Vinny would be so nice to me. Could there be some sort of weakness in him? Maybe I should ask him sometime today."_

"So," Vinny continued, "what would you suggest that I'd do for you?"

Sheridan thought for a moment.

"Well..."


	9. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Chapter 7 - I Won't Say I'm in Love

* * *

That evening, Vinny and Sheridan, after having a wonderful time, were strolling at the park.

"Wow, Sheridan," Vinny chuckled. "What a day. First, the Steakhouse, then the movie? Man, I didn't think it could be that fun."

"Me, neither," Sheridan agreed.

"Thanks, Sheridan."

"Oh, don't thank me just yet." Sheridan feigned having a sprained ankle and fell into Vinny's arms, then.

"Careful, Sheridan," Vinny said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Sheridan apologized. "Weak ankles."

"Really? Maybe you should sit down for a while."

With that, Vinny carried Sheridan and let her sit on a bench.

"So, Vinny," Sheridan addressed, "do you have any problems with things like... this?"

She stretched her leg in front of his face.

"Uh, weak ankles, you mean?" Vinny guessed. "No, not really."

"No weaknesses whatsoever?" Sheridan continued, moving closer to him. "No trick knee, or ruptured...disks?"

"Uh, no," Vinny happily shook his head. "In fact, I'm fit as a fiddle. Despite my appearance, I'm actually big-boned."

He began to pose away for her. Sheridan was quite impressed.

"Hmmm," she began. "You're a good dog, you know that?"

"Yeah," Vinny agreed as he stopped posing. "You, know, Sheridan, when I was a puppy, I'd have given anything to be like any other dog."

"You wanted to be dishonest and petty?"

"Nobody's like that, Sheridan," Vinny disagreed. "You ain't like that, either."

"How do you know what I'm like, Vin?"

"All I know is," Vinny began, "you're the most amazing dog with, uh, weak ankles I've ever met." He then held her paws. "Sheridan, when I'm with you, I...I don't feel so... alone."

"Sometimes, it's better that way," Sheridan replied. "Nobody can hurt you."

"I'd never hurt _you_."

"And I don't want to hurt you, Vinny," Sheridan continued as she and Vinny began to give each other a kiss, slowly. "So, let's both do ourselves a favor and... stop this... before... we..."

Before the moment would come, there was a beep on Vinny's phone. It was a reminder.

"Uh-oh," Vinny realized. "Curfew time." Vinny started on his way to the Taurus, but Sheridan stayed on the bench, watching him go. "Hey, Sheridan, ain't you coming?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes," Sheridan replied. "I just gotta, you know, do my business and such."

"Okay, I'll wait in the Taurus for you."

As Vinny walked on, Sheridan turned away.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "You think a girl could learn."

She then broke into song as she walked the opposite direction...

 _"If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

 _I guess I've already won that."_

She turned a cupid statue near her, around.

 _"No man is worth the aggravation."_

A group of rabbits popped their heads out behind her.

 _"That's ancient history; been there, done that."_

The rabbits joined in, singing in gospel-choir-like voices.

 _"Who'dya think you're kiddin'? He's the earth and heaven to you._

 _Try to keep it hidden, honey, we can see right through you. ("Oh, no-oooooooooh!")_

 _Girl, you can't conceal it._

 _We know how you feel, and_

 _who you're thinking of."_

 _"Oh-oh, no chance. No way. I won't say it, no, no."_

 _"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it? Uh-oh."_

 _"It's too cliche. I won't say I'm in love."_

The rabbits shrugged to each other.

 _"Shoo-doo. Shoo-doo. Ooooh..."_

 _"I thought my heart had learned it's lesson._

 _It feels so good when you start out._

 _("Aaaaaah...") My head is screaming 'get a grip girl,'_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out." ("Cry your heart out.")_

 _"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling._

 _Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. ("Oooooh...")_

 _Face it like a grown-up._

 _When 'ya gonna own up_

 _that you got, got, got it bad?"_

Sheridan began to skip from rock to rock.

 _"Oh-oh. No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."_

She then fell, but caught a statue that resembled Vinny. She began to fall for it...

 _"Give up, give in. Check the grin, you're in love."_

...but then came to her senses.

 _"This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in lo-o-o-o-ove."_

 _("You're doing flips. Read our lips, you're in love.")_

Sheridan walked passed the rabbits to start doing her business.

 _"You're way off base, I won't say it." ("Shoo-doo, shoo-doo. She won't say in love.")_

 _"Get off my case, I won't say it." ("Shoo-doo, shoo-doo.")_

After Sheridan was done, the rabbits handed her a flower to give to Vinny, unaware that Bertram popped his head out of a bush.

 _"Girl, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love."_

Sheridan admired the flower as she saw the Taurus.

 _"Ooooooh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in... loooooooooove." ("Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo.")_

 _"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ahhh."_

Sheridan got into the Taurus and handed Vinny the flower.

"Thanks, Sheridan," Vinny complimented.

"My pleasure, Vinny," Sheridan replied.

The two dogs were unaware that Bertram latched onto the back of the Taurus before it started, giving him a ride.

* * *

The Taurus, and Bertram, drove to the Griffins' driveway. Vinny and Sheridan got out of the car and came into the house. Afterwards, Bertram hopped off and peered into the window.

"So," Bertram whispered. "This is where you've been all this time. But what's this? Brian is no longer the family dog, and has been replaced with some dog I've never even met? Well, I'll just have to invite you, and your boyfriend, to a date you'll never forget." He chuckled then.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _Most of the chapter is based on a scene from Hercules, especially with the song used, "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)", which is, like "Home", written by Alan Menkin._


	10. Back to Rocky Point!

Chapter 8 - Back to Rocky Point?!

* * *

The next day, both Vinny and Sheridan were asleep in the attic.

"Uncle Vinny, Miss Sheridan!" Janet called, waking them up. "You've just gotten a letter from an unknown."

"Geez, Janet," Vinny moaned. "Ain't it supposed to be a weekend day?"

"Yeah, Johnny and I know that we don't have school on a Saturday," Janet replied, aware, "but I just wanted to let you both know that you have a letter."

"A letter?" Sheridan replied. "Who's it from?"

"As I say, it doesn't say who it's from," Janet replied.

Vinny opened the envelope and read it.

"Dear Sheridan and... Sheridan's boyfriend," he read, rather unsure. "You are cordially invited to spend the night for a romantic dinner at Rocky Point Manor."

"Boyfriend?" Sheridan repeated. "But we just met a couple days ago."

"I know, Sher, but this could be a great get-together for us." He continued reading. "It would be best if you brought any other member of your boyfriend's owned family."

"Well, we can at least take Stewie and Olivia with us," Sheridan shrugged.

* * *

"Rocky Point Manor?!" Stewie shouted in fear. "Are you crazy, Vinny?"

"Relax, Stews," Vinny assured, "it'll be good for you and Livs to have a dinner date there, too."

"But she's my _ex_ -girlfriend, remember?" Stewie reminded.

"I'm sure you two can rekindle your love spark," Sheridan added to Vinny's assurance.

"Can _we_ come, too, Uncle Vinny?" Jonathan asked. "Janet and I are so well-behaved when it comes to dinner parties."

"Yeah," Janet agreed.

Vinny tried to shake his head, but Sheridan popped her head in.

"Of course you can, kids," she answered.

"Sheridan," Vinny whispered, "I appreciate you letting Janet and Jonathan join in, but I'd rather have our dinner date be for lovebirds only."

"Don't worry, Vinny," Sheridan assured. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Vinny started the Taurus while Peter and Lois waved.

"Have a good time, guys," Lois called.

"Will do, Lois," Vinny waved back before pulling out of the driveway.

Since the Fullers heard about Vinny's suggestion, they allowed Olivia to come as well. She and a worried Stewie were in the backseat with the second litter.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting, Stewie," Olivia eagerly said. "Imagine the four of us on a double date while the puppies have their own meal."

"I'm pretty worried about what's going to happen tonight," Stewie replied. "I've been there before and, well, uh..."

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it."


	11. The Host

Chapter 9 - The Host

* * *

Stewie, Olivia, Janet and Jonathan slept all the way to Rocky Point Manor. It was a three-hour drive through the city, through the country. Like before, the sun began to set when the manor started to come into view.

"Oh, God," Sheridan said in awe. "Rocky Point Manor looks so beautiful."

"It sure does, doesn't it?" Vinny agreed.

As the Taurus pulled in, Vinny got everyone's attention.

"Stews, Livs, Janet, Jonathan, time to wake up. We're here."

"Oh," Olivia stirred. "I just had a wonderful dream."

Everyone got out of the car and went inside the manor, where James Woods, alive and well, was to greet everyone.

"Hello."

"James Woods?" Vinny asked, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sheridan growled in anger, while Stewie shuddered in fear.

"I take it you two know him?" Vinny asked them.

"Yeah," Sheridan replied in an unforgiving mood. "He's the person who took me, my sisters and my father away from my mother!"

"He's supposed to be dead!" Stewie shouted.

"I dunno," Vinny disagreed. "He doesn't look like a jerk to me, and he's pretty much alive."

"Looks to me like you've both had bad experiences with him," Olivia wondered.

"Yeah," Stewie replied seriously. "He stole my father's identity, botched up Brian's show and has a bad reputation in Quahog."

Janet and Jonathan cuddled each other, whimpering in fear at the sight of James Woods.

"Yes, it's true," James agreed. "I _have_ been killed, and would have _stayed_ dead if those scientists haven't resurrected me due to my being a celebrity."

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is a callback to Season 10's "Tom Tucker, The Man and His Dream"._

* * *

"What happened since?" Vinny shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it," James replied.

* * *

At the dining room, everyone sat at the table. Stewie, Olivia, Janet and Jonathan were given cups of juice while Vinny and Sheridan were handed wine glasses.

"I still don't trust you for putting me, my father and sisters in wooden crates and making us fight those horrible dog fights," Sheridan growled at James.

"Sheridan, I'm aware about what I did to the four of you in the past," James replied, "but I've become a born-again Christian since then. So, I've decided to repent, and make amends for all the wrong things I've done."

"I don't mind, Mr. Woods," Vinny said. "You've done no wrong to _me_ , or to my niece and nephew over there."

James chuckled. "Yeah, they think I'm scary. I mean, heck, I have played a Greek god."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed.

"Well, you still won't fool me, you claiming-to-be-a-born-again-Christian bastard!" Stewie yelled.

"Easy there, Stewie," Olivia calmed. "Just give him a chance."

"No way," Stewie disagreed. "That son of a bitch should have stayed dead, just like Brian and Barbara, and their first litter!"

James gasped. "Brian and Barbara are dead?"

"It's a long story, Mr. Woods," Vinny answered sadly. "Brian was my big brother, and he got run over. Barbara, heart attack after she fought me."

"Oh, shit," James moaned. "Well, at least there's still some healing to be done, but not all of it right now. I'm going to check and see if dinner is ready. After all," he sniffled, "it's what my girlfriend Priscilla would want."

As he started on his way to the kitchen, James placed a folded napkin on Stewie's plate. Stewie glared at him before uncovering the napkin, finding a blue pill inside, and a message written in it:

 _Take this pill with your juice, Stewie._

 _You're going to need it._

 _Mr. Woods_

 _P.S.: Don't mention my giving it to you._

Even though he didn't trust him, he took the pill anyway.


	12. The Mahoutome

Chapter 10 - The Mahoutome

* * *

After dinner had been served and everyone had their fill, James returned to the dining room. However, he had a scared look on his face for some reason.

"Why are you looking so scared, Mr. Woods?" Vinny asked.

"Maybe he's just too chicken to admit he lied about being a born-again Christian," Sheridan guessed sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly," Stewie agreed.

"Actually," James began, "the reason I'm scared is because, well... I wasn't the one who sent Sheridan that invitation."

"Well, if you didn't send the invitation," Vinny shrugged, "then who _did_?"

"I'm glad you asked, doggy," Bertram's voice replied behind James.

The baby in question revealed himself behind a then-terrified James. Stewie and Sheridan gasped.

"You," Sheridan growled. "What do you think _you're_ doing here?"

"Bertram?" Olivia asked, startling Stewie. "What's going on?"

"Olivia, how do you know Bertram?" Stewie asked.

"He..." Olivia began to answer. "He saved my life, and Victor's, from the playhouse fire."

"That's right, Olivia," Bertram replied. "And I even threatened Victor's life if you wouldn't do exactly what I say. And you played a pretty good part...in luring Stewie here."

Stewie was scared then. "Olivia, you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Stewie," Olivia apologized. "I should have told you about Bertram, but I couldn't."

"Oh, well," Bertram said, getting his gun out and aiming it at Vinny. "He won't have to worry about anything, not even his new best friend."

Sheridan gasped. Just when Bertram shot, Sheridan got in the way, taking the bullet. She had just saved her boyfriend, and then fell to the floor.

"Sheridan!" Vinny shouted, catching her.

The heroic Collie then opened her eyes.

"Oh, you're still alive," Vinny continued, relieved. "Why did you risk your life to save me?"

"People always do crazy things," Sheridan answered, "when they're in love."

Vinny then looked next to Sheridan.

"But your collar got shot off," he said, looking at the ruined collar and broken tag, which revealed a folded piece of paper.

"Lucky for her," Bertram informed, "the bullets in the gun I used are smart enough not to penetrate human or animal skin. Of course, I didn't want her daddy or sisters to miss this."

"What are you talking about, Bertram?" Stewie replied in disbelief.

"Why don't you ask her daddy yourself?"

With that, Bertram allowed New Brian to come into the living room, along with Anna and Bella. New Brian had a mean look on his face. Stewie gasped in shock.

"New Brian? But that's not possible."

"It _is_ , Stewie," New Brian growled, remembering the time Stewie killed him.

"Father!" Sheridan joyously cried, running to him. "I was afraid I'd never see you or my sisters again."

"Hello, Sheridan," New Brian happily replied. "I'm all right. I was so worried you."

"We _all_ were, Sheridan," Bella added.

"And it's good to see _you_ again, too, Anna and Bella."

Bertram then walked to the remains of Sheridan's collar and picked up the folded paper.

"What are you gonna do, Bertram?" Vinny asked, afraid.

"Well," Bertram began, "I've wanted to wipe out my half-brother since the day I was born." He then pulled out his book and unfolded the paper, which revealed a word written in Japanese. "And now, I finally have the tool to do it."

Vinny gasped. "The Mahoutome," he realized. "I read about that spell book online. It's spells are written in Japanese, and when _said_ in Japanese, they actually work!"

"Guess someone's been reading a lot on history, isn't that right, puppy?"

"My name is Vinny," Vinny replied, "and yes, I have."

"Well, I am flattered," Bertram replied, putting the page back in the book. "Now it's time for me to give you a demonstration." With that, he cleared his throat and recited the word on the page. " _Fukkatsu_ , Dianne Simmons!"

James gasped in fear. "Oh, crap. Not _her_!"

Smoke swirled around the room. Lights flickered on and off. Janet and Jonathan cuddled each other in worry. The smoke formed, and from the smoke, former Quahog 5 news anchorwoman Dianne Simmons appeared. She had just been resurrected.

"Good evening," Dianne said. "You don't know how long I have waited, master, to have my revenge."

"Indeed, my newly-revived servant," Bertram replied.

James shuddered in fear, getting her attention.

"And I see that _you_ have been revived as well, James," Dianne said, walking to him. "I remember that you've dumped me, and I remember killing you. Of course, I wouldn't have expected those scientists revive you since you're a celebrity."

"Look, Dianne," James pleaded, "I'm sorry for dumping you. Please, don't kill me again, I beg you!"

"Relax, James," Dianne assured. "I'm not going to kill you this time." She then set her sights on Stewie. "Instead, I'm going to kill Stewie Griffin, as revenge for killing me before I had the chance to kill his dog, Barbara."

Stewie then gulped.

New Brian glared.

Dianne pulled the trigger and shot Stewie in the chest. Stewie fell to the floor, apparently lifeless.

"Stewie!" Vinny shouted in anguish. "Oh, no. There goes another Griffin, just like Brian and Barbs."

"And now," Dianne began, lowering her pistol, "my revenge is complete." She then turned her attention to Bertram. "Now then, master, where shall we go next?"

"Let's go to the Griffin household so you can get rid of his mother for me," Bertram answered.

"An interesting suggestion," Dianne replied, pleased.

As Bertram and Dianne walked out of the manor and the dining room, everyone huddled over Stewie's apparently-lifeless body.

"Hmph," New Brian scoffed. " _I_ wanted to be the one to kill Stewie. But I guess I won't get that chance now."

"What are you talking about, Daddy?" Sheridan asked.

"It's about time you knew, Sheridan," New Brian replied.

Suddenly, Stewie grunted, opening his eyes and waking up.

"Stewie!" Vinny shouted joyously. "You're alive!"

"Well, yes," Stewie agreed. "But how?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: The answer will be revealed in the next chapter._


	13. Explanations and Neuralizations

Chapter 11 - Explanations and Neuralizations

* * *

"That pill I gave you, Stewie," James answered. "It's a One-time-use lifesaver pill that I stole from Bertram's lab, when I was his prisoner."

"You stole a pill from Bertram?" Vinny replied.

"That's right, Vinny," James answered. "Bertram said that these pills will only work on anyone who hasn't yet died within an hour. I didn't think it would be right of me to steal one for myself, so I did it for Stewie, before Bertram and I left his house for this trap he set up. Consider this to be my apology gift for stealing his father's identity."

"Thanks, James," Stewie replied. "But don't think of this as me accepting your apology just yet."

" _I'm_ not the one looking for an apology from _you_ , Stewie," New Brian added, getting the baby's attention.

"Dad," Sheridan began, "what _are_ you talking about?"

"In case you, Anna and Bella don't know," New Brian replied, "Stewie's the baby who murdered me!"

The three Collies gasped in shock and sadness.

"Why?" Sheridan asked.

"He humped my teddy bear, Rupert," Stewie answered, prompting the Collies and Vinny to gasp in horror. "For two straight hours!" He then turned his attention to the kerchiefed Border Collie. "But how were _you_ resurrected?"

"Fine," New Brian replied. "I'll tell you my story..."

* * *

 _"It happened shortly after you put me in the garbage. Bertram took the bag out containing my remains and carried it to his lab, where he used the Fukkatsu spell on me to resurrect me, like he just did to Dianne Simmons. He scolded me for failing my mission to replace Brian as your family's dog and destroy you. I was kept locked in a cage as punishment, but I broke free later that, ripping the Fukkatsu spell page from the Mahoutome, hoping to get out of Bertram's shadow. Since then, I met and mated a beautiful Collie dog named Annabelle, and sired Sheridan, Anna and Bella, sometime before James took us to the ring while Annabelle was searching for food for us."_

* * *

"So, now you know what happened," New Brian finished.

Sheridan marched angrily to her father.

"I can't believe my own father would rape a teddy bear belonging to my boyfriend's owner," Sheridan growled, "especially before it would lead to your death."

"Some father _you_ are!" Anna added.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed as he and the Collies ganged up on New Brian. "Teddy bears should be used as chew toys for dogs, but not _crotch_ toys!"

"Well, now nobody will get to remember those times," Stewie said, pulling out a pair of studded sunglasses and getting everyone's attention. "It's a good thing I brought these with me just in case." Putting them on, he declared, "Neuralize the times when New Brian humped Rupert and when I killed him!"

A flash came from the glasses, and everyone else was dazed.

"Oh," New Brian moaned, placing a paw on his head. "What happened?"

"New Brian," Stewie said, putting his glasses away, "while it _is_ good to see you again, I should tell you that Bertram has resurrected Dianne Simmons, and they both plan on killing my family."

New Brian gasped. "Oh, crap!" he said, worried. "I have to get over there."

"You ain't goin' alone," Vinny replied. "We're coming with you." He then turned to James. "By the way, Mr. Woods, that was a lovely dinner. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Vinny," James replied.

* * *

Everyone except James exited the mansion and had entered the Taurus. Before Stewie could, Olivia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Stewie," she said. "I got you into this mess. It's time I got you _out_." With that, she pulled the sunglasses out of his overalls and put them on. "Neutralize the time I betrayed Stewie!"

A flash, then Stewie was dazed. He then shook his head and looked at Olivia, confused.

"Olivia, why are you wearing my Neuralizer Shades?" he asked her.

"That's not important right now," Olivia replied, putting the shades back in his overalls. "Come on, we have to stop Dianne!"

And just like that, Stewie and Olivia hopped into the Taurus.

"Okay," Vinny said, about to start the car. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready!" Stewie, Olivia, New Brian, the Collies and the second litter answered.

"Good," Vinny replied. "Now let's go home and save the Griffins."

As the Taurus pulled out, James looked on after peering out the door.

"Good luck, everyone," he said.


	14. The Battle Begins

Chapter 12 - The Battle Begins

* * *

Back in Quahog, three hours later at the Griffin house, it was getting close to Meg and Chris' bedtime when there was a knock on the door. Lois opened it, only to be surprised and shocked.

"Oh, my God," she gasped. "Dianne Simmons. Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Well, yes, Lois," Dianne replied. "But not as dead as _you're_ about to be."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lois asked, confused.

Dianne pulled out her pistol, aiming it at a then-horrified Lois.

"Oh, my God," Lois gulped.

"Yes, Lois," Dianne replied. "Right after this young baby resurrected me," she continued, presenting Bertram to Lois, "I...let's just say I had some time killing my murderer as revenge, right before we raced here to kill _you_ as well."

"But," Lois began, "who killed _you_?"

"Your youngest child, Stewart Gilligan Griffin."

Lois dropped her jaw in horror, and the rest of the family gasped in sadness.

"You... You killed Stewie?" Lois shuddered.

"That's right, Lois. And there's more you should know. He was no ordinary baby; he was a diabolical genius bent on world domination. And he had intentions on killing you, just like Bertram and I have."

"Oh, my God," Lois feared. "All these months, I should have paid attention to what Stewie had been saying. Why? Why did I have to go and smoke pot when I was pregnant with him?"

"Bravo, Lois," Bertram clapped. "The last horse finally crosses the finish line. Now Stewie's plans to become future emperor of the world will belong to me and my now-resurrected servant. Pity _you_ won't be around to enjoy it. Finish her off, Dianne!"

"With pleasure," Dianne replied, about to pull the trigger.

Lois feared the worst as she gasped.

"Hey, Dianne!"

Stewie's voice got the killer anchorwoman's attention. The baby in question, along with Vinny, Sheridan, Olivia, New Brian, Anna, Bella, Janet and Jonathan, were behind her.

"If anybody's gonna take that bitch down," Stewie declared, "it's gonna be me."

"You," Dianne growled. "I thought I killed you."

"Yeah," Bertram added, "me, too."

"Well, it looks like you didn't, Dianne," Vinny replied, "thanks to the lifesaver pill James Woods stole from Bertram's lab."

"He did what?!" Bertram shouted. "That fool will pay dearly for this!"

"James Woods?" Peter repeated. "Ain't he supposed to be dead, too? We all saw him die at Rocky Point!"

"Well, _he_ was resurrected the next day, by scientists, due to him being a celebrity," New Brian answered.

"New Brian?" Lois gasped, surprised. "I thought you committed suicide. You left your suicide note and everything."

"Actually," New Brian began, "I faked my death to find a girl dog and raise a family of my own."

 _"Nice work, New Brian,"_ Stewie thought, smiling. _"You're living a lie, just like I expected."_

* * *

 _During the Taurus ride back to the Griffin house, Stewie had a chat with New Brian; sort of like a little white lie._

 _"I don't know what happened, Stewie," New Brian shrugged. "Last thing I remember was having that karaoke night with your family. The rest is all a blur."_

 _"Very well," Stewie sighed. "You faked your suicide so you could find a mate and raise a family, sometime before you and your daughters were captured and raised to fight in a dog-fighting ring."_

 _New Brian gasped. "Really?"_

 _"Yeah," Stewie lied. "So, if anyone says that they think you committed suicide, just tell them that you faked your suicide to start a family."_

* * *

Back to the present.

"Anyway," New Brian continued, "I see you've already met my daughter, Sheridan. She and I have just reunited, along with Anna and Bella."

"Hi," Anna and Bella greeted the Griffins.

"She had also informed me," New Brian continued, "about her boyfriend, Vinny, finding her. I think he'd make a great son-in-law if wedding bells are ringing."

"Don't count your blessings just yet, New Brian," Vinny replied. "It ain't time for proposal yet."

"Will anyone shut the **** up so I can kill Lois already?!" Dianne shouted.

"You ain't gonna kill Lois, Dianne," Vinny pointed in disagreement, "and we're gonna make sure of that." He then turned to Sheridan. "Sheridan, you, your sisters, Olivia and Janet take care of Dianne. We're gonna handle Bertram."

"But Vinny," Sheridan replied.

"It's just as you said before, Sheridan," Vinny reminded, hugging her. "People always do crazy things when they're in love."

And just like that, a double battle-Girls vs. Dianne and Boys vs. Bertram-had begun in the Griffins' backyard, for the fate of the family.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The part where Lois worried about her smoking pot during her pregnancy with Stewie, and Bertram's quote about Stewie's being future emperor of the world, are from Season 2's "Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington". Stewie's declaration about taking Lois down personally is from the Season 9 premiere, "And Then There Were Fewer", which VBG adapted into "Dinner and Murder". It's a shame that she didn't adapt "Tom Tucker, the Man and His Dream", or the Griffins wouldn't have found out about James Woods' resurrection._


	15. Shigo ni Modoru

Chapter 13 - Shigo ni Modoru

* * *

As the double-battle intensified, New Brian, happy to have fought besides Stewie, Vinny and Jonathan, demonstrated his fighting abilities he learned at the ring on Bertram. Stewie was impressed about New Brian's fighting skills. And if that weren't enough, Jonathan had joined New Brian in, since he got his genes from Barbara. However, Bertram had defended himself at times, by blocking their attacks.

"Face it, dogs," Bertram said, landing a punch on New Brian's face and pushing Jonathan away. "You're never going to defeat me. I'm a skilled fighter as well. All those times I fought with Stewie really paid off."

Jonathan got up and addressed New Brian, "What are we going to do, Mr. New Brian?"

"I don't know, kid," New Brian replied, rubbing his cheek. "He's just too much for us."

* * *

On the girls' side, neither Sheridan, Anna nor Bella learned much from _their_ experience from the ring, resulting in their punches to Dianne pretty weak. Janet, however, got the upper hand, since _she_ got her genes from Barbara, too. She even bit Dianne in the ear.

"You're a rough little puppy, aren't you?" Dianne said, about to pull Janet off.

"I don't know how I fight so well, Dianne," Janet replied, "but I know I can defeat you."

"What an oxymoron," Dianne disagreed, prevailing to pull her off. "But after I get done with your owner's wife, she'll be the next top story on the news."

"How are you going to do that, Mrs. Simmons?" Olivia asked, latching onto Dianne and about to choke her. "Everyone knows you've been killed!"

"But not everyone knows I've been resurrected, little missy," Dianne added.

The Collies grabbed on to Dianne in some places.

"Let go of me, you mangy mutts!"

"Nobody calls us mutts and gets away with it!" Sheridan disagreed.

* * *

Back on the boys' side, Stewie and Vinny helped New Brian and Jonathan, with the former tickling Bertram, and the latter taking the Mahoutome from his arm.

"I don't think you'll be needing _this_ no more, little paisano," Vinny said. "It's about time for me to send Dianne Simmons back to her flower garden."

"Fool!" Bertram shouted. "That book is useless to anyone who isn't Japanese."

Vinny disagreed, "But it ain't useless to anyone who can _read_ Japanese, let alone _speak_ it!"

"No!" Dianne shouted before pushing the Collies away. "I'll kill you before you can have the chance!"

With that, she reached into her pocket, but pulled out nothing. She was shocked.

"What?!"

"Looking for _this_?" Sheridan said, holding Dianne's pistol.

Dianne gasped in shock and horror.

"Oh, God, no!"

Vinny recited a spell on the Mahoutome after finding the correct page. " _Shigo ni modoru_ , Dianne Simmons!"

Just then a portal opened behind Dianne, about to suck her in; it was a portal to the afterlife.

"No, not again!" Dianne shouted.

"Dianne! No!" Bertram ran to her, grabbing the Mahoutome from Vinny's paws.

"The Mahoutome!" Vinny shouted.

Bertram jumped and latched onto Dianne, hugging her.

"Master, what are you doing?" Dianne asked. "If you don't let got of me..."

"I won't let you go back alone, Dianne," Bertram replied, shedding tears in his eyes. "I...I love you."

The portal sucked Dianne, Bertram and the Mahoutome in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dianne shouted.

"I LOVE YOOOOOUUUUUU!" Bertram repeated.

As soon as they were inside, the portal closed.

Everyone in the yard watched, speechless.

"Bertram was insane," Vinny suddenly said, getting the attention of the rest. "He not only chose death, but he took the Mahoutome _with_ him."

"Yeah," Stewie agreed, starting to cry. "And I was about to use the _Fukkatsu_ spell to bring Brian, Barbara and their first litter back to life."

Stewie then hugged Vinny, as he shed tears of sadness.

"It's okay, Stewie," Vinny consoled. "It's okay."

The rest of the Griffins were also stunned.

"I can't believe it," Lois suddenly said. "My life has been spared, but Dianne said that my little baby boy has a vendetta on killing me."

Stewie stopped crying and realized something.

"Dianne said what?" Stewie asked. "Oh, crap. I can't let anyone know." With that, he pulled out his Neuralizer Shades and put them on. "Neuralize my vendetta on killing my mother!"

Then, a flash of light was produced from the shades.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Here's a little Japanese-to-English lesson, on the two italicized terms. "Fukkatsu" literally means "Resurrection" or "Revival", and in the terms of the Mahoutome, it also means "Resurrect". "Shigo ni modoru" means "Return to the afterlife"._


	16. I've Found Home

Chapter 14 - I've Found Home

* * *

The following morning at the Griffin house, everyone was in the living room. New Brian had just been informed about what happened recently.

"I can't believe it," he gasped. "Brian married Barbara, and now they and their first litter are dead? How could this have happened to them?"

"Brian got run over by a car," Lois informed. "Barbara had a heart attack. The veterinarian tried to save them, but Brian's injuries were too severe, and Barbara's heart attack was too intense."

"Their first litter-Briana, Ollie, Jenny and Marcus," Vinny added, "didn't want to go on without them. So, they, too, died."

New Brian took this news with great sadness and sorrow.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "I just wish I could've talked to Barbara one more time, and congratulated Brian for marrying her."

"Whatever," Sheridan gloated, her arms crossed. "Barbara should never have abandoned us."

"I agree," said Vinny. "She should have told me about the fighting ring, _and_ about her being a fighting dog. I should have known about it sooner. It's no wonder she fought so hard with me. I mean, look at the bite marks on my tail!"

Vinny showed New Brian his tail, and the barely-visible proof on it.

"Well, it doesn't matter," New Brian replied. "Neither of you should be angry at her forever, even _if_ she's dead now."

New Brian was about to walk out the door.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Bella asked, getting his attention.

"To the cemetery," New Brian replied. "I'm about to give my final goodbyes to both Brian and Barbara. And since we're all together again, and we're forever free from Bertram's grasp, you three can come with me if you'd like."

The Collies thought about their father's suggestion.

"Actually," Sheridan suddenly responded, "I've decided to stay here with Vinny." With that, she walked to her boyfriend, who smiled at her. "I...I've found where I belong."

New Brian smiled in understanding.

" _I've found home_ ," she sang.

" _I have found what I've learned to believe in._

 _I have found something good in this perfect place."_

 _"Just in case,"_ Vinny added, _"we will still be in touch."_

 _"And I'll be around fast-paced,"_ New Brian added.

 _"Thank you for understanding,"_ Sheridan replied to her father.

 _"That much we all agree._

 _And I know, I have found home and free."_

Olivia was pretty happy about this, and she shed tears of joy.

"Gee," she said. "It's times like this I wish _I_ had a dog."

Anna and Bella looked at each other, smiling.

"Don't worry, Olivia," Anna assured. "Bella and I will be your dogs."

"That is," Bella added, "if your parents will allow it."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Olivia replied.

"Very well," New Brian understood. "As Vinny and Sheridan said, we'll keep in touch. Just be sure you have my number registered on your phones."

"Way ahead of you, Daddy," Anna replied, as she and Bella pulled out their touchscreen cellular phones.

* * *

Later that day, Vinny and Sheridan watched as Anna and Bella went with Olivia in the Fullers' car, and New Brian drove away to the cemetery, in a Mustang the Griffins bought for him.

"You know, Sheridan?" Vinny addressed his girlfriend. "This could be the start of a new chapter for us."

"That's right," Sheridan agreed. "And if you do propose to me, I should say yes."

"Yeah, maybe you should," Vinny nodded. "But my proposal to you ain't coming yet. Let's wait for some time. In the meantime, both Janet and Jonathan can still have a good puppysitter in you."

Both dogs then smiled at each other, and gave each other a kiss.

* * *

The End...

Or _Is_ It?

* * *

Meanwhile, way out in outer space, a dome-like ship was traveling rapidly.

"Commander Sorbet," said a voice inside the ship.

"What now?" a second voice, Sorbet, replied.

Inside a pit of the ship were a group of armored humanoid aliens.

"It's Planet 448, sir," the owner of the first voice, who resembled a frog, answered Sorbet, who was a short blue black-nosed alien wearing green and black armor with a red cape, as well as orange and black head apparel, and a blue and white device over his left eye. "The native uprising has gotten worse. We can't keep them down for much longer."

"What?!" Sorbet shouted. "And they call themselves the Frieza Force, feared throughout the universe?" Sorbet then clenched a ringed fist. "Fine then. Send more soldiers."

"That's the trouble, sir," the frog alien replied in worry. "With all the fighting on other worlds, we barely have any to spare."

Sorbet growled.

"Dammit! Disengage," he ordered. "Disengage now!"

Sorbet walked the opposite direction, hands clasped behind his back, to his then-descending chair. He pressed a few buttons on his eye device.

"This is Sorbet," he answered. "Report. Have you tracked down the remaining Namekian survivors yet?"

"I'm sorry, commander," a voice on the device replied. "We've deployed a small army of spy drones, but they haven't turned up anything. We still can't find them."

Sorbet pressed a button.

"Well, then," he said in a forfeiting tone, "There's no choice. We'll go to Earth." He got up then.

"Planet Earth?" the frog replied. "But isn't it a bit too dangerous, sir? I know they have Dragon Balls, and that female knows how to find them. But _she's_ in league with a Super Saiyan."

"Without the Namekians," Sorbet began, descending, "what else can we do? Earth is a risk we have to take. Besides, I have no intention of involving the human woman. Our spy drones may have failed in other systems, but they've helped on Earth. And according to their data, she's not the only one capable of finding Dragon Balls."

He gave a sinister smile, turning to a lilac soldier, wearing black, red and green armor, black armbands, and a blue visor over his eyes.

"Tagoma," Sorbet addressed the soldier, "The two of us are going to Earth."

"Understood, sir," Tagoma saluted. "We'll get the job done."

"But commander," the frog soldier began in fear, "are you sure you want to go down there yourself?"

"Of course I'm sure," Sorbet replied. "Lord Frieza is coming back to life."

* * *

To Be Continued Next Fanfic...

"Revival 'BBBOJM'"!

* * *

 _Author's Note: And that does it for "Stand By Me". However, let me inform you that I do not own Sorbet, Tagoma, the frog soldier  or the Frieza Force. They belong to manga author Akira Toriyama, as does the Dragon Ball multimedia franchise. The last bit is adapted, and combined, from Dragon Ball Super episode 18, "I'm Here, Too! Training Commences on Beerus' World", and Dragon Ball Z Movie 15, Resurrection 'F'. The next Family Guy fanfic based on VBG's universe, "Revival 'BBBOJM'", will be a crossover with Dragon Ball. Look forward to it._


End file.
